


Token Of My Love

by Libby_25cSoda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libby_25cSoda/pseuds/Libby_25cSoda
Summary: The first lil piece I wrote for Star Wars, back in October. Originally posted on my tumblr (25centsoda). Happy Lifeday!Vader got Luke as a baby and gives him a gift.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Token Of My Love

Vader stood over his son’s cradle, egg-shaped, sleek, and absolutely stuffed with fluffy red velvet - only the best for the Imperial Prince.

“Hello, Luke,” he said as quietly as the vocoder would allow, reaching out a hand so Luke could grab his finger. Luke did so, babbling happily.

“I’m sorry I have to be gone so much in meetings, Little One. But I brought you a gift,” Vader said, using his other hand to reach into the pocket of his cloak and pull it out - a carved japor snippet on a black cord.

He dangled it over Luke, who let go of his hand to reach for it, still babbling. Vader lowered the necklace, allowing his son, who promptly put it in his mouth, to grab it. Vader smiled behind his mask and stroked Luke’s little cheek with one finger, gently.

“A token of your mother, so you can have more than just the nannies looking after you while I’m away,” he said.


End file.
